Sons to Fathers
by Rebel Mutant
Summary: One-Shot for Father's Day. Donatello and Raphael are both about to be Fathers and both have different feelings about it. Dona is eager Raph is apprehensive minor spoilers for the Revenants of Dark Earth Arc Brotherly Moment between Don and Raph


_**So it appears if you endure the storm you get a rainbow, after several days of no home internet and then even the library's internet not working, finally the service guy returns everything to to normal and I discover I have an invitation to a game of TMNT and other Strangeness then for the Night's Svengoolie movie it's Svengoolie's 40th Anniversary and he has ROB FREAKING PAULSON and the guy who voices the Brain on as guest stars and I realize I got to do something to show gratitude for this favorable fortune after enduring the storm so here's a Father's Day story featuring the two Turtles about to become Dads this takes place after the Revenants of Dark Earth Arc but I'll try to keep it spoiler free.**_

After returning from Earth 6 our Heroes took some much needed R&R.

Donatello found Matoaka the Unicorn Humanimal and decided to ask her some questions

"I'm still amazed at how massive you guys are..." Matoaka said

"Yeah." Don said with a blush "We really had a growth spurt during our time in Earth 6...And because of that...The love handles kind of vanished...Probably to feed our rapidly expanding bodies."

It was discovered that Mutant Red Eared Sliders develop love handles (Which explains why their sides are exposed) After conceiving offspring presumably the storing of fat was so the eggs could be guarded for long periods of time without having to eat but that required the Folks stay still for the most part and not be running and leaping around all over the place.

"So, I think since the danger has past the sensations of ravenous hunger is my body trying to tell me to put those love handles back on." Don said with a chuckle "However since my entire body has become more massive, that might be harder than it was previously so...I...Um..."

"You asking me how to best gain weight?" Matoaka asked

"Yeah..." Don said his scarred cheek glowing bright pinkish-purplish

"Well," Matoaka said "I can tell you what I did during my pregnancy...The great thing about these recommendations is that they can be done by either carnivores or herbivores."

Don took out a pen and notebook to write down what Matoaka had to say.

"Keep snacks on hand like nuts, raisins, cheese and crackers, dried fruit, and ice cream or yogurt." Matoaka said "Spread peanut butter on toast, crackers, apples, bananas, or celery ...Peanut butter is a real super food in this regard. Add milk powder to mashed potatoes, scrambled eggs, and hot cereal avoid non-fat milk powder long ago we realized whole milk is better for you, and finally add fattening condiments whenever you can butter, cream cheese, gravy, sour cream, and cheese."

Don finished writing down the last of those notes "These are great, thanks."

"Does Raph also..." Matoaka began to say but Don said "I'm sure Raph isn't actively trying to get his love handles back but if he probably is feeling the same ravenous hunger as I am so try as he might…" Don decided to leave it at that.

Some time later, Don's mate, Belladonna the Eastern Dragon Humanimal was dozing in her apartment when she awoke to a kiss on the cheek.

"Donny..." The Dragoness rumbled

"Hey Bell-Bell." Don said "How long have you been here?"

Belladonna yawned "Two hours...Tried to find something for lunch...But there really wasn't anything."

"Why don't you you let me watch Andromeda while you have something to eat." Don said "It's been so long since I've been with her."

Belladonna nodded and left the apartment, Don sat down next to the electronic nest containing their precious egg. Don stroked the egg.

"Andromeda..." Don sighed "I missed you so much..."

Don sighed with bliss he lay his hand on the egg closed his eyes, and then he heard the doorbell.

It was Raph.

"Hey Raph." Don said

"Hey Donny." Raph seemed to be sweating

"Um...Raph..." Don said noticing his brother's perturbation

"Can I come in?" Raph huffed

"Donny..." Raph said "I've been thinking...About how we're both havin' kids...You've been practicin' doin' all the Dad stuff and I haven't...And I realized what was wrong with me...I ain't havin a kid with the girl I love."

Raph had a one night stand with the Hydra Dragon Tiamat, it was the love handles that caused him to realized he had impregnated her he hadn't realized she had let him mate with her to conceive her ideal offspring...However afterwards he met Olive, Cat was a kind of Mutant/Humanimal Hybrid who could potentially have kids with him but it would take a lot of scientific jiggery-pokery to work...And despite Tiamat agreeing to 'Sharing Custody' with Raph she mostly kept the egg with herself wherever she lived and thus Raph hadn't been given any eggsitting duties.

Don couldn't help but agree Raph was probably feeling less paternal because of the exact reason he described he felt no emotional bond with the Mother thus he felt less connection to the child, insisting on the shared custody out of a sense of duty and principle but still feeling a disconnect.

The two brothers sat in silence for a while, and then Don said "Hey Raph...Since my wedding was a disaster... So much so that Belladonna and I still aren't married...I think you should get married to Olive first."

Raph turned his head

"I had my chance and I blew it!" Don said "I could have asked for help and I didn't and thus I put the security of multiple worlds at risk! Because of that you should marry first."

_**So yeah...The story is really just a brief snippet of time about the two Turtles who are about to become Dads I couldn't really think of anything else, Happy Father's Day!**_


End file.
